I Just Didn't Notice
by Welcome-to-the-Hellmouth
Summary: What would happen if it was Buffy instead of Faith that ended up in a coma? How would the people surrounding her react? Spuffy shippers ahoy. Mainly set (onwards from chapter 5) in a place called the 'Dream World' which Buffy soon finds to be 19th century London. She gets turned yada yada yada, Lives as evil vampire incarnate, Faith (In dream world is original slayer.)
1. Chapter 1

HI there, I'm Welcome-to-the-Hellmouth and I'm also new to . Any comments on my writing would be greatly appreciated and reviews are practically begged!  
Thanks xx

(P.S. Joyce already has the brain tumor.)

Between season 5-7

Some Canon but will go AU.

Nightlife

Spike's P.O.V  
Buffy Anne Summers is no ordinary bint, sure she had two eyes and a nose but that isn't what I mean. I mean to say that Buffy Is Special, Different, and one hell of a woman. She's the Slayer. She normally fights with one of the Scooby twats or Captain Cardboard, but today, for once, she decided to fight alongside me. She's different around me, I can tell. She's just different. We were patrolling around the cemetery, on I presume the usual; vamp watch. She seemed extra "wiggy", but I know if I say anything I'll just get a sharp retort and/or a broken nose.

I need a cigarette. "Slayer, watch your own back." I storm off to my crypt. I can't find my cancer sticks anywhere. Some bastard fledge must have taken them. I take one look at the place and I know I'm screwed. Stalker wall and all.

I went back to see what has plagued my nightmares for months now.  
Buffy sprawled on the ground with a Vamp sucking on her neck. I could hear her feigning heartbeat from here, and I pulled her away. She had lost consciousness long ago it seemed and her breathing was harsh and faltering. I picked her up and ran her to the librarian's place.

As I kicked in the door and began to run in, the familiar barrier stopped me. Her breathing was lapsing. "OY, OY GILES! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I roared. The bastard came down bearing a crossbow, which he promptly dropped. "Good lord Buffy!" He paled. "A Vamp got her in the cemetery. You need to take care of her, you have to."I knew I was in Vamp face but I didn't change. This way Rupert could see I was serious. For the first time I looked down at her in my arms and smelt the familiar stench of Slayer blood, I unconsciously growled. "Spike, just leave her here, I'll see to her." I nodded and unwillingly passed over the Slayer. She looked so weak, Empty of the usual spit and fire that fueled her. I took one last glance and was gone.

Giles's P.O.V  
Buffy was bleeding and her pulse was ricocheting in her neck. I had put tea towels to staunch the blood flow but it wasn't working in the slightest. She was pale, trembling and she looked like a child. Bruises had already formed showing the extent of her injuries. Even through all of this her eyes still remained open, staring blankly into space. The blood flow was gradually waning, but not for a good reason. I was panicking now. This wasn't meant to happen. I called 911.

"Sunnydale Emergency Hospital, How can I help you?"  
"A girl has been attacked, her neck has been torn by something."  
_Keep your cover Giles._  
"Where are you now Sir?"  
_Bring her to Joyce._  
"1630 Revello Drive"  
"An ambulance is on it's way sir, just keep calm and make sure the patient keeps breathing."

I hung up the phone, scooped up Buffy and piled her into my car.  
The drive was eventful, I almost crashed into every living being and violated every traffic law to get her there before it was too late.

I neared the house and knocked, Joyce answered and slackened visibly. "Oh my god, what happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" I didn't answer her questions.  
The door barged in and Spike rushed into the living room. "Is the slayer gonna be okay?"He genuinely looked as if he cared. "She's stable. Ambulance is on the way." He relaxed slightly.  
This was too much. I had to get out. "I'll just go and let Willow and Xander know what has happened." Spike shot me a death glare that quickly peeled through to my real meaning.

His expression held disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter No.2

Hey guys, yes it is a new chapter. (If you like insert childish YAY noise here) Usual bomb threats, raves and shenanigans what's up with you? Enjoying the fic so far? New chapter tomorrow and yes reviews are my mind candy, like abs. Now hurry, PROCRASTINATE!

Thanks xx

Giles's P.O.V

I should have done more to help. I should have stayed. Buffy used to need me, _No Giles she still does. _God; why I am incapable of piecing together coherent thought patterns? She just looked so lost, and I knew, in that instant, she isn't my Slayer anymore. She's too powerful, she got too cocky. This had to happen. _No Giles it didn't. _I'm wrestling with my conscience for dominance. They made me. Buffy will understand, she has to. She knows what would have happened otherwise. We have Faith now.

Faith's P.O.V

The strobe lights in L.A we're sure better than the epilepsy inducing shit that they call in Sunnydale. I like being free from the royal Buffy Summers. She had fucking everything, family, friends that would do anything for her and the most protective watcher on the whole planet. Yeah, she had it good. I continued to grind into some dude, letting the music wash out my frustrations. Normally I would have taken another route but I can't do that now can I? Paco was getting grabby back there. A quick knee to the groin should solve that. I compiled the latter willingly. My other dance buddies seemed to have a change of heart and quickly backed off.

I was gonna leave anyway.

A midget with blonde hair was running out the door; wait was that B? I rushed down the alleyway to find my friendly chipped king asshole of the vampire world.

"Spike, is what it looks like you're doing what you're really doing?" He looked up, blood bag in hand. "Yeah got a problem with that?" I pondered it over for a second, "Yeah, you're in my town go do that at a strip club or something." Spike just grimaced. "Summers wouldn't have done that."His face crossed with something that i didn't recognise.

"Something happen to her royal highness?"I smirked. He moved too fast for me to see and was suddenly right up in my face. His face was actually red with anger. "YES SOMETHING DID HAPPEN YOU FUCKING BITCH. SHE GOT BIT AND SHE HASN'T WOKEN UP." I just looked at him blankly, "B? You gotta be kidding Spike, she wouldn't even let you whoop her butt." A smirk emerged on my face. His eyes darkened, then rapidly faded into that blue that B had always checked out when she thought no one was looking. He started crying, William the freaking Bloody was crying infront of me, he looked up into my eyes and whispered, "She won't wake up Faith. They said she's not gonna wake up."

Spike's P.O.V

The daft bint just couldn't get it into her head. She just shook her head and said, "Naw, B wouldn't she just..."A different expression came upon her face as realization finally made it into her thick head. I took a look a Faith and was plagued by the image of her fellow Slayer, Bruised and covered with blood. She's gonna be fine. They say if you keep telling yourself something then it's gonna come true. _What if I never see her glow again?,_ she's always glowing. But when she was in my arms, she just stopped. She was like a broken toy from one of those happy meals. Why do I care? Why the fuck should I care about some little bint that put me in a wheelchair? _I shouldn't._

The whelp had made sure that I was kept well away from the Slayer, Probably thought I was gonna finish the job. I had talked to the nurse after they left and I put some flowers by her bed. The nurse said if she's gonna wake up then she's gonna have to do it soon.

I agree with her, Buffy's heart beat is still faint even after all the drugs they've polluted her with. Slayer healing has fixed most of her wounds but i think she's in some little world in her mind and has locked the door and thrown away the key. She's probably like how Dru was, away with the fairies, seeing things and making up whole imaginary little worlds. I know she'll never let me but I still slept by her bed in the waiting chair that first night. I said I was her fiance. She would mind. I know that. They made it clear enough. And somehow, the librarians managed to shield her from all of it, she doesn't even know.


	3. Evanescence

Hi there, Next Chapter as promised!  
There might be another one tomorrow, I pretty much have no plot so story suggestions are welcome. I'm planning to do short daily chapters like this one.  
Now read minions,  
READ!

Thanks xx

Evanesance

Buffy's P.O.V

_The Dream World _  
_(or lalaloopsy land for the crude name.)_

_I like it here, it's warm, soft and safe. Everyone else is here too. They're happy. They're not always happy where I was before. They never talk thought, well they do, but the never open their mouths. They just whisper things into my head about the before place, I think that the voices lie, but sometimes they tell the truth. Sometimes I can feel people touch me but when I look around; nobodys there. Sometimes things grab my hand and hold on and I can't move when they hold me. It's suffocating. The voices lie because they say made up things about Mom. She has nothing wrong with her head, she would have told me. They said that Willows..., no she wouldn't. She would never lose control, and they said that I hated it there._

Faith's P.O.V

_2 Weeks after the news..._

I never thought that I would be back in this hellhole, They already gave me some stuck up watcher to perve on me in the shower and he's Giles's stuck up british twin. Wesley Wyndam Price, or some shit like that. He thinks that Slayers live by the book and have no time for fun. I found time for fun alright. I've been "_Following Buffy's footsteps" _until she's back on her feet. Giles made that quite clear. The vamps around here are like bunnies, multiplying rapidly. It's fun though, gets me ready. I have to sit by peoples graves thought, waiting for their demon other half to rampage. No one want's to talk to me though. I think they're pissed about something. Peroxide won't look at me, he's still thinking of her. Why can't they face it? She's not gonna wake up. Payback's a bitch B. When I first arrived Giles was all over me talking about, Slayer conduct and Working as a team. Bullshit, Slayers work alone. I've had that drummed into my head for long enough. The council is all up in my face about the on coming 'Big Bad', some chick called Glory. She's gotta be vain. Apparently she's some sorta god, at least back in the day. The scoobies want me to go up against her, I reckon that shouldn't be too hard. I mean no one can beat me, not in a long time has anyone beat me.

Patrolling is boring, I mean i've only been here half an hour but none of my pasty faced friends have shown up. Nothings gonna happen, it would have already.


	4. I Just Didn't Notice Chapter 4 - EMOTION

Hello Readers of Fan fiction,  
I hereby state that I have no legitimate reason for being late with the chapter postage.  
(See, I'm making an effort to write in 'Buffy Speech.')  
Surely that must count for something.

Also there will be a lot of this Fic in Buffy's _"Dream World."_

_Just in case you haven't noticed, or are extremely dim witted, this fan fiction contains much stronger profanity than on the show._

Enjoy xx

**EMOTION**

Buffy's P.O.V

(Yes, In the _Dream world._)

_They leave things sometimes, like pebbles, they like pebbles and swords. Each pebble has Chinese writing on it. I can't read Chinese. They sometimes ask me what I want to happen in the other world. How I want people to act, who the next big bad is. I just said, 'make it some modeling reject god thing.' I think that they did. They all smile and say nice things and ask where I want to go. I went back to high school. Except this time, everyone was nice to me. I wasn't the slayer and my Mom and Dad were together. That crumbled thought. As soon as I showed up, the illusion shattered and there was yelling. Yelling here sounds like whispers. All the people do is whisper. The said that Faith is gonna do something bad; and that she won't care about it. I don't like Faith. She isn't nice, not like here. Here everybody is nice._

Faith's P.O.V

Stupid alleyway, why in freaking hell does Sunnydale have so many goddamned alleyways. And they all smell like mutated baby fetus. I might head to The Bronze, steam to blow off and all that. The dim lighting doesn't help either, shadows are creeping round corners. I bang my head on something, head hurts, vision starts to spin and I lean against the wall for support. The brick is caked with mildew; and something slimy makes its way onto my palm. I squash it, it screams. The remains are still in my hand, it has blue blood. Even the bugs here are messed up I muse. I try to walk again and slip, falling, falling. Vamp. Vamp. Slayer senses are tingling. I whirl around to face the dumpster and lunge my stake into its heart. Stupid vamp isn't dusting, I plunge it further. It screams in agony, why isn't its face shifting? It looks up at me with pleading eyes and I look down on it, its hands are flailing at its side. What good is that gonna do? "Come on; think you can take on a slayer?" I jibe. It gasps, struggling to find breath. "Please, I-I'll, help-please." Why is a vamp asking for help?  
My mind freezes, information streams through my vision and I realize, just at the moment when he goes... that wasn't a vamp.

Oh my God, what am I gonna do, I freaking killed somebody, I gotta get help, I gotta let someone know.

_Ambulance_.

Ambulance, right. I pick up the guy and run. His blood is ruining my shirt. Why am I thinking about myself here, some guy is dying in my arms? I check his pulse. No, not dying. dead.

I look down on his face;  
_He has a family out there somewhere. _  
Then what was he doing in that alleyway, it couldn't have been anything good. I stare at his face. _Creep. _I had been running with no idea which direction I've been going in. Water splashes around my feet. _Water? _I look around at my surroundings, and see the hull of some ship. Docks, I'm at the docks. I have a dead body in my arms. This is what I'm supposed to do right? If anyone was going to come they would have already. He doesn't look very heavy. _Weight. _I nod to myself and grab hold of the side of a bench. Metal should work, _don't let anyone see._ I agree with my subconscious. I shove the ornate bench rim down his top and pick him up. _Much heavier._ I step backwards for a second, can I fix this. What will they think? I look to the deep murky water and make my decision.

_To hell with what they think._

Riley's P.O.V

_Buffy. _His mind was screaming, crying out for attention. _Have to save Buffy._ Coherent thoughts had long since stopped forming. _Why didn't they let you know? _

He didn't have an answer for that. Forrest was the one that finally told him. _Forrest_ of all people. He doesn't even know Buffy for god's sake.

Riley was running down the halls of the Hospital now. How he got there he didn't know. _Room 314. Room 314. Room 314. _He needed to get there. Now, right now. Why does she always need saving?

The pastel blue door loomed in front of him as he yanked it open; it almost came off the hinges. He looked to the bed, saw Buffy and _Spike?_

Rage, that's all he felt. Pure, antagonistic, rage. _Spike. _What the fuck was Spike doing here?

He marched over to the bedside chair and yanked him up by the collar. _Why hadn't he bought a stake?_  
"Hello sir." Spike crooned.  
"Get out Spike."  
"Make me."  
_Maybe I will._ Riley slammed Spike against the wall.  
"She wouldn't want you to be here Spike, you're a threat to her safety."

Spike's P.O.V

_He really just said that?_

Threat to her bloody safety? Now that's rich.

Poor bastard must be losing his touch.

"Ever wonder why I still got an invite into your Slayers cozy home?"  
He froze.

"Even the poofter got his taken away. But no, looks like Slayer here still wants Spike around. Ever think about that?"

Cardboard's' face furrowed in concentration. _Like someone who was trying to make sense of the calamity before him. _Shut up William. Like someone who was tryin' to take a massive dump. Without any luck.

"Get out Spike"

"Back to basics then are we? Big words too hard for ya' head to get 'round?"

Stupid git looked like he was gonna' crap himself.  
_I can't resist this._  
"Looks like your slayer had a spot of bother, and guess who came to her rescue, who she trusted to look after her?"

"Who" Riley barked.

_"Me."_


	5. Turning Point

Hello,  
I hope you all appreciate my efforts to purge the soul of the giant lemon demon.  
Sorry, moment of weirdness there, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, tips welcome, candy... no perhaps not, for all I know it could be laced with rohypnol.  
Reviews are my special kind of drug, as is oxygen.

Love,  
Welcome-to-the-Hellmouth xx

There are some unexpected twists here, it will start to make sense soon.  
The Dream World is going to get interesting.

* * *

**_Turning Point_**

Buffy's P.O.V

_Pretty colors,_  
_So many pretty colors; they all whirl before me and the little children laugh. _  
_They all laugh. Why are they laughing? Why are they crying? Why are they dead? Poor dead children. The pretty woman is laughing now, long ebony hair trailing behind her. Such pretty hair._  
_She stood still, admiring her handiwork for a second, then pausing to drink from a little girls neck. She wasn't bad though. Just lost._

"_Do you like it when they're quiet?" I asked._  
_She thought for a moment, pondered her decision._  
"_Yes I do, noisy little lollipops, running all over my pretty town, leaving it all sticky." she added a pout._  
"_Why aren't you at the circus? Did they not think you were sticky enough?" She swayed into view; sashaying her hips. _Drusilla. _I should run, I know that, but she seems safe here, kind. I let my mind take all it's mean little thoughts away._  
"_You're all in your head, except you're not are you. Ooh you've got jam on your hands little one." She looked over her shoulder into the fog, and called softly. "My sweet boy, the lamb sent us a present, all little present all for our very own!" She clapped delightedly._  
_Two, there were two. my brain isn't working properly. It's all muddily in here. And there's a massive weight pressing into the back of my skull._

_Drusilla turned dramatically and crooned, "Alas, the fair maiden has fallen down the well, Is there a brave knight who could save her? "Otherwise, she shimmies close and gets the fair maiden all to herself."Drusilla's eyes lit up "But the fair maiden can go wherever she wants, now can't she? She can even go back. But all she needs is the tea kettle to pour out all the dollies and burn them one, by one, by one, by one, by one. And when there are two dollies left, she can see all the pretty treasure inside and take it."_

_Buffy was confused, why was she listening to her? And why was it all becoming so very clear? Two rats and one crumb of cheese. Drat, Drusilla was starting to affect her. Too much time with crazy people can do that to ya'._

"_Would you like to see the treasure little one?, you don't belong here at all, your empty, it frightens me." She whimpered then turned a pirouette and moaned softly. _  
"_Yes, yes I would like to see the treasure." I whispered._

_She turned, smiling like a child that had just received a new toy. _  
"_Oh he_ _**will**_ _be surprised that the stars were talking tonight."_  
_She stepped forward, reached for Buffy's hand and squeezed lightly._

_The ally faded and the pretty colors went away._

Yes, I know; I am a terrible human being.

Cliffhangers are a crap and a half and so am I!  
Next chapter will be up in two days tops!

Love,  
Welcome-to-the-Hellmouth xx


	6. The original, without chance nor change

_**Apologies, Apologies, Apologies, Apologies, Apologies, Apologies, **_

_**Ctrl + V A freaking gazillion times.**_

_**Welcome-to-the-Hellmouth xx**_

_**Buffy's P.O.V**_

_The last dreamworld chapter._

_Wow, so ,many people. Where had they all come from? It was all empty before and now suddenly, people are storming the place. Not literally of course. I just mean that there are so many. And they all need protecting. I whirl around remembering Drusilla, I shouldn't leave her with all these people surrounding us, I mean she'll drain them all right?_

_Drusilla was standing, looking delightedly into a storefront window at hordes of mice, ravaging the place, material torn and fraying, glass scratched and worn into. _

"_Drusilla, is there a reason you brought me here?" I pique._  
"_No, no,no, there isn't a reason. But there is you see, the pony shall take me away for another ride soon and you shall be left all alone in wonderland, shant you come with me Alice?"_

"_No, I don't think so, I mean seriously? Why the hell would I come with you I have no Idea where I am, and quite honestly I don't care to. Can't you just take me back to Sunnydale?"_

_Drusilla giggled playfully. _

"_All little fishies must learn to swim on their very own." She shimmied as classical music began to fill the air. "Like what you hear dolly? Lets attend a party shall we?"_

_She seemingly climbed up a wall, expecting me to follow. _

_I compiled, at a much slower rate of course; but I made it. I always seem to._

_I skirted up the funny cobbled building, grappling to the edge of the roof. Achingly heaving myself up, I finally managed to look down onto the- wagon filled streets? What the hell I going on? I squinted at the people. Raptor vision on, I peered at their period costumes - costumes, they couldn't be real now could they? Not possible. Not possible._

"_Ooooh, the cat is learning its new mouse hole."_

_I'd forgotten about her._  
_Shit._

'The cat is learning it's new mouse hole'

"_Lets go visit my sweet boy then shall we, after all, he and I are destiny aren't we?"_

_-_

_The townhouse we approached was, jaw dropping, to say the least. We confronted by a large array of cops in the streets about our appearance, such was the indecency of our dress. Drusilla quickly dispatched them. I didn't mind thought, this was a dream after all, _**AN INCREDIBLY REALISTIC FREAKING DREAM.**

_Drusilla looked back at me and crookedly beckoned._

_Voices were raised inside the building, shouting, male, and one whiny high pitched female._

Female: "_You can't do this now, not after everything, I mean, China, what about china?"_

_The monogamous type huh?_

Male: "_Darla, my sweet, come now."_

_A vile irish sounding croon escaped his lips._

Male: "_Well I don't bloody well care about any of your rubbish Angelus. Hidin' in mines again are we. Well not me not after~"_

_That voice, that annoying stupid nasal voice~_

"_Look what I brought home sweet Willy, A new toy, A Slayer."_

_-_

**_MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!_**

**_Next update is already written so it actually WILL be posted within two days!_**

**_Love,_**  
**_Welcome-to-the-Hellmouth xx_**


End file.
